Placebo Power Pill
A Placebo Power Pill (プラセボパワーピル Purasebo Pawā Piru) is a drug unique to X Aphro. Developed sometime before his debut in One Dream, the Placebo Power Pill is intended to empower Aphro for combat or other feats of athleticism. Usage Upon consumption, the Placebo Power Pill is capable of increasing the user's strength, speed and stamina to superhuman levels in a short time span. Allowing those without great strength or speed to perform tasks, such as lifting heavy objects or traveling long distances with little effort. Additionally, it gives the user a higher resistance to damage; keeping them from getting needlessly harmed or even dying while exerting their physical abilities. The effect is prolonged until the time limit, in which the Placebo Power Pill becomes inactive. The length of time until this occurs is 7 minutes exactly. As the name implies, the drug works on the placebo effect; a phenomena in medical science where a patient is told something untrue to help them recover from an otherwise incurable disease or medical condition, by making the patient believe that it works. In the case of the Placebo Power Pill, the lie is that it can strengthen a weaker user, when in reality, it is nothing more than an ordinary mind altering substance, used to help fool the user into believing in the pill's power. Thus, the trick to the pill is to make the user believe it has steroid inducing effects. If the lie becomes ineffective, then so too does the pill. Side Effects The only known side effect to the Placebo Power Pill is the after effects that take place once the 7 minutes are up. Once the pill has run its course and the user has returned to their normal state, the strain of their muscles and the built up fatigue will become agonizing for the user, leaving them in a weakened state afterward. Aphro has stated that the amount of time it takes to regain natural strength is approximately 3 hours. As Aphro is the only known user of the Placebo Power Pill, it is unknown if the user can exert spare muscle strength during those 3 hours or not, or if the user requires further rest afterward. Additionally, it is exceedingly dangerous to ingest the Placebo Power Pill carelessly. While the effects of taking multiple pills at once is unknown, as it was never attempted before, the results of taking more pills during the 3 hours of rest can be lethal. While it will bestow renewed strength and stamina to the user, allowing them to move around freely once more, the continued strain and stress on the user's muscles will cause them to rip apart, leading to possible death due to internal bleeding and organ rupturing. Trivia *While in the wiki's chatroom, Wyvern 0m3g4 had begun discussing the Gender Tablets with fellow users and friends alike. While doing so, he jokingly stated that the placebo effect seen in Aphro's drugs, including the Placebo Power Pills, "run on faith." Site Navigation Category:Item Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream